


The Night Shift

by kromeriffic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromeriffic/pseuds/kromeriffic
Summary: If there's one thing General Hux hates more than anything else, it's interruptions.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw The Last Jedi today. This is the result.
> 
> (Not gory but does mention blood.)

General Hux’s fingers tremble as he reaches for his cup of tepid coffee, and it occurs to him that maybe if he’s losing count of how many cups he’s had, he should stop drinking the damn stuff. But the rebels had mounted a suicide attack earlier – they’d been routed, of course – and it’s put Hux behind on his daily paperwork. There are so many things needing his personal signature: the training reports, the requests for supplies, the maintenance logs, the environmental control system status reports…it was endless. Surely the point of being a General is that someone else can do the work? Anyway, just one more hour, maybe two and he can get some rest.

The entry buzzer sounds. Hux ignores it. The second point, he muses, should be that people follow his orders not to be disturbed. Admittedly most of his subordinates are decently respectful. Most of them, except –

Except the young man striding into his office. For once, Kylo Ren has dispensed with his idiotic helmet, and his face is dark with annoyance. Hux can see the entrance circuits sparking where they’ve been punched. It’s the fifth time this month.

“Hux, why aren’t we chasing down the survivors?”

“ _General_ Hux. And I didn’t give you permission to enter.”

Ren sneers at him. He barely seems to do anything else. Hux ignores him. _He_ doesn’t do anything else, either.

“The Supreme Leader has asked-“

“Ren, you might be Snoke’s golden boy but it’s _my_ _fucking ship_ , and I say there are greater tactical considerations. I answer to the Supreme Leader, not you. Go away and let me work.”

Kylo Ren clenches his fists and glares for a moment, but then turns to leave. Insubordinate and uncontrollable. He’d have to teach him a lesson.

Ren’s steps falter, and he freezes at the doorway.

_I heard that._

Ren looks round to meet Hux’s gaze, and Hux quickly breaks eye contact. He imagines the wall he’s trained himself to build behind his eyes, brick by brick by brick. He’s normally pretty adept at keeping Ren out of his thoughts; he must be more tired than he thought, but he’s interrupted by the noise of Ren shutting and locking the door panel. There’s open amusement playing around Ren’s eyes.

“Have you got something to say to me, _General_?” He holds his arms out, like he’s inviting Hux to pour his anger on him.

Hux’s chair scrapes along the floor. He can hear the leather of his gloves creaking as he clenches his fists, and his boots sound as heavy as his pulse. For a moment he looks up at Kylo Ren, and there is silence. Long silence.

Ren staggers at the punch to his jaw, but restores his balance quickly. Oh, that felt good. The smirk is finally gone from Ren’s face as he rubs his jaw and stares at Hux, and that alone is worth whatever discipline the Supreme Leader could dish out-

“Again.”

“What?”

“Do that again.”

Hux has no intention of giving Ren what he wants. Instead he slams him back against the door panel. He can’t decide what sound he likes more: the dull thud of the metal or the rush of air forced out of Kylo Ren’s lungs.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You like this?” Hux grabs fistfuls of Ren’s robes and slams him against the door again. Kylo Ren is definitely panting now, holding himself differently. There’s a blush creeping up his neck, and finally, _finally,_ he’s giving Hux his full attention.

This is a game, Hux realises. If Kylo Ren wanted, he could send Hux flying without lifting a finger. He could paralyse Hux with fear. He could give any number of agonies, but instead he’s waiting to receive them.

All of that, stilled under Hux’s grip. It’s intoxicating.

Hux runs his fingers along Ren’s jaw where he hit it. It wasn’t a strong blow, but Ren is pliant beneath his touch as though it ached. His mouth opens at the touch of Hux’s thumb, and the sight of his tongue running along the leather before pulling the glove off with his teeth is…well, it’s something to remember.

Hux can feel invisible touches plucking at his clothes, and he slaps Ren, hard. Ren moans, shockingly loud, and tries to pull at the fastenings with his hands instead, his breathing getting ragged, but Hux grabs his wrists and pins them against the door.

“No. You’ll take what I give you.” Without meaning to, Hux is breathing into Ren’s ear; he can feel Ren writhing beneath him, his breath huffing against Hux’s neck, and all Hux can think of is making as many marks as he can. He starts on Ren’s neck, biting and sucking every inch of skin that exposes itself to his hands as he pulls Kylo Ren’s robes open. Ren is obediently keeping his hands against the wall, but rolls his hips shamelessly, practically rutting against Hux’s thigh. His moans reach a new pitch when Hux starts moving back against him, and he practically _wails_ when Hux bites into his shoulder. _That_ mark shows itself beautifully, and Hux pauses to run his fingers over the damaged skin before scratching down Ren’s chest.

“You are going to learn whose ship this is. One way or the other.”

“Yes – ahn – yes, General.”

Kylo Ren’s eyes are shut, his mouth hanging open, looking as blissful as – well, like nothing Hux had ever seen, really – but his skin is coming alive with scratch marks and bruises and bitten flesh and even blood, here and there, running down his stomach towards his straining erection. It’s stunning. The scar from that Rey girl seems invisible by comparison; that someone else could scar Ren before Hux could is galling, but he’ll change that soon enough. This is _his_ ship. Even when he’s directing Ren’s hands to unzipping his trousers – generals get to make other people do the work, after all. The look in his eyes when Hux grips both of their cocks together is far more rewarding than any parade of exquisitely honed discipline.

After that, it’s a matter of dragging friction, panting, sweating, grinding teeth, and clenched jaws, Kylo Ren’s hands leaving nail marks into Hux’s shoulders and Hux resting his forehead on Ren’s chest. He decides to leave another bite mark, because he can, and Ren shudders as his climax takes him, jerking erratically against Hux until he, too, is spent.

It’s not respectful, this new type of panting silence between them.

Perhaps they’ll need a few more lessons for that.


End file.
